


Haircuts

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Headcanon on TFW haircuts.





	Haircuts

Ever since he could remember, Dean has cut Sam’s hair.  Admittedly, Sam never kept his hair short, like Dean did, but Dean was always the one in charge of trimming it when it needed it.  Starting from when they were on the road with John as kids, there was never any money for haircuts – Dean would always just find a pair of scissors and trim Sam’s hair in the motel room.  This continued until Sam went to college, and then once they were together again the old habit started up again.

There was something special about those moments when they were together, Sam’s hair in Dean’s fingers, that were calming and peaceful.  Sam would take a shower first, many times with Dean helping wash his hair and body, before sitting on the floor of the hotel room right in front of Dean, who sat at the edge of the bed.  Sam would leave his shirt off so that they would have an easy clean up, and he’d close his eyes, completely trusting his brother to do what needed to be done.

For as often as Dean would tease him about cutting all of his hair completely off, he would never actually cut it differently than what Sam wanted.

When Castiel entered their little picture, he quickly learned that his vessel needed haircuts as often as any human did, which was strange to think with the difference in hair growth versus human digestion, but they all went with it.

Dean began cutting Castiel’s hair as well.

When Castiel became just as close to the brothers as Sam and Dean had always been, their grooming parties became even more sensual and an exciting part of their drawn out foreplay.

There would be the shower together, and the group hair-washing.  Then, of course, the lack of clothing as they gave and received their haircuts, followed by whatever passed their fancy that day.

Ask any of them: the time they spent together, taking care of their bodies and doing their hair, was one of their favorite parts of being together.


End file.
